gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sprott
|minions = |enemies = |likes = |dislikes = Witches Prudes |powers = |weapons = Torch |quote = "Ah, old Fifteen-Poundy. So? How much are ya guessin' he weighs?" }} Sprott is a farmer in Gravity Falls, Oregon, who runs a local Petting Zoo. He is also a former member of the Blind Eye Society. History Season 1 He is first introduced in "The Time Traveler's Pig," working at the "Win a Pig" booth at the Mystery Fair. When Mabel wins her pig Waddles, he suspects that she is a witch for guessing the pig's weight accurately on her first try, even though the pig's very name at the time, "Fifteen-Poundy," made the answer a dead-giveaway. He offers her a fork and knife to eat Fifteen-Poundy with, but she glares at him and refuses. After the twins go back in time and Mabel wins her pet again, she, knowing what he will ask, tells him that she is a witch. He then says it's time to gather an angry mob, and lights a torch, but is unable to find Mabel, since the twins have gone back in time again. When Dipper uses his sister to help him win a panda-duck stuffed animal for Wendy after his many, many fruitless attempts, the carny hands Waddles over to Pacifica, Mabel's mortal enemy, though Dipper later decides to go back in time so Mabel can get her pig instead. Shorts In "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo," Sprott runs a petting zoo near the Northwest Mud Flaps factory. The petting zoo is home to Octavia, and other farm animals. Emmit and D'Shawn work at the petting zoo as well. Season 2 In "Society of the Blind Eye," he is revealed to be a member of the Blind Eye Society. After Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, and Old Man McGucket discover the society, he and the rest of the members have their memories about the society erased from their minds. Sprott appears in "The Love God," drinking Hippie Tea. When he sees the Love God flying, he dumps his tea on the ground. In "The Stanchurian Candidate," a newspaper headline reveals that Sprott had attempted to run for mayor, but dropped out of the race following the popularity of Stan Pines. He is later seen in the crowd listening to Stan's speech. In "The Last Mabelcorn," a picture of him from "Mabel's Scrapbook: Petting Zoo" is shown as Bill mentions picking his next pawn. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," he appears at his barn as Dipper presses a button and it flips down into a hole. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," he is briefly engulfed by a "bubble of pure madness" after Bill Cipher begins the events of Weirdmageddon. After this happens he emits a scream and begins to tear his shirt off, evidently having already gone mad. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," he has become something of a doomsday prophet, professing his ideas of what Bill Cipher wants from the citizens of Gravity Falls. He is then turned to stone and placed in Bill's human throne by an Eye-Bat, his ideas evidently false. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," he is released from Bill Cipher's throne and is part of the crowd witnessing the attempted activation of the Zodiac. After Bill is defeated and Gravity Falls is returned to normal, he is seen shooing some Eye-bats out of his farm. Appearance Sprott is an elderly man, as made plain by what little hair he has left being grey, along with his mustache. He has a very unique face, with extremely distinct jowls and a crooked nose. He wears a very simple outfit; a white dress shirt with red bowtie, along with a pair of dark red suspenders, brown pants, and black and grey dress shoes. He tops off his ensemble with an old-fashioned straw hat, as was often worn by carnival barkers in the early 1900s. At certain points in the episode, he's also in possession of what appears to be a bamboo cane, another mark of the stereotypical early 20th-century carny. Sightings ru:Спротт Category:Season 1 characters Category:Shorts characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Games characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Former antagonists Category:Blind Eye Society